My sister's best friend
by Kim Moon
Summary: Heero seems to be content with his current girlfriend, but his younger sister is flying in from college for vacation along with her best friend. When he finally meets her in person, immediately he's blown away by her beauty and personality. Not to mention the many things they have in common. What will unfold?
1. chapter 1

"Heero, don't forget Relena and I arrive at the airport at four o'clock. Try not to be late please, or do I have to tell mom again." Cathy scolded her big brother over the phone standing outside her balcony.

"Cathy I think I can handle it, and who's this Relena you keep mouthing about? Even mom talks about her." Heero said a bit annoyed.

"Oh come on! Throughout my whole four years in college just now I want come home. Relena is my best friend remember, we're both majoring in the same field Heero. I honestly think she'll be our valedictorian. Surely you remember her." Cathy explained.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"Ugh typical big brother. I thought you'd miss your little sister!"

"Well why can't your friend get you guys a ride." Heero asked.

"Why do you have something very important to do? Like another date with what's her face?" Cathy said trying to strike a nerve.

Sighing Heero just decided to call it quits with their useless sibling argument . "Cathy I'll pick you up tomorrow and yes I'll be on time."

"Okay good. Then we'll see you tomorrow. Thanks. Bye." Cathy ended the call. "Ugh I wonder if he's still dating that girl? Can't remember her name though." Cathy thought.

"Cathy! I'm home! You here?" Relena asked as she came through the front door. "I'm here Relena just got off the phone with my brother. Reminding him about tomorrow." Cathy said walking back in from the balcony.

"Is he okay with me tagging along? I can have my driver come by and take me home. I don't want to be in the way." Relena asked.

"Yes it's alright, plus it would ease down the media circus with the foreign minister's daughter coming in unannounced. Can you imagine all these reporters asking what you're doing back and if you're done with college." Cathy said while helping Relena set the table for dinner. She ordered Chinese food for take out.

"My parents know I'm coming home tomorrow but they will be on a flight tonight to Versailles, and they can't reschedule their flight plans." Relena said while poking at her food a little sadness washing over her.

"I'm sorry Relena I know you wanted to spend time with them." Cathy said with a small smile. "Hmm… I won't be too much in your way when we get back home Cathy." Relena said hoping she wouldn't be too much of hassle.

"Don't worry Relena my parents are absolutely excited to meet you finally! I also get to introduce you to my brother. I just hope his snotty girlfriend isn't around, she upsets me just seeing her." Cathy said with a little sarcasm.

"Oh Cathy don't fuss over her. If she's not worth your time and breath then simply ignore her. Then again respect…Cathy for your brother." Relena said.

"You're right Relena, I wish he could find someone that would take care of him properly you know. He so distracted, all his time and attention is to her. Like, what about him? I don't even think she loves him." Cathy said.

"A little overprotective are we?" Relena giggled. "Well we shall see tomorrow…" Relena said continuing her dinner and more rants came from Cathy throughout the night.

The flight back home didn't seem long, it was probably the anticipation and excitement in both of them. Collecting their luggage and wheeling them out on the carts, they headed to the arrivals section. After clearance they finally exited the airport and waited by the loading and unloading area.

A black sleek SUV came to stop in front of them both, not knowing who it was they paid no attention till Heero got down the SUV.

"Cathy." He said as he approached them.

"Oh! Heero!" she said as she hugged her big brother. "Hey this is my best friend Relena Darlian." Cathy said as she let go of Heero's embrace.

Heero turned to see his sister's best friend and did not expect her to look as beautiful as she did. "Hi, Heero. I'm Relena Darlian. It's great to finally meet you. Thank you sincerely for the ride." Relena said outstretching her arm to shake his hand.

When he took her hand she smiled at him and reluctantly let go. He blinked a few times before helping them with their luggage. As they proceeded onto the road to head home Heero couldn't help but glance at the rear view mirror. Relena and Cathy were lost in a conversation and her voice melted in ears, he couldn't help but listen in.

A beeping noise interrupted them and Relena fished out her cell phone to answer it. "Hello? Hilde? That's incredible I just arrived with Cathy. Sure! Call me later okay. We kinda need to settle in." Relena hung up her cell phone. "News travels fast. Hilde knows we're home. I wonder how she knew? We didn't run into any reporters out there did we?" Relena asked.

"They're everywhere Relena, you know that. But I didn't see anyone suspicious." Cathy assured her. "Reporters?" Heero asked confused. "Yeah…. Relena here is Foreign Minister Darlian's daughter." Cathy replied.

Heero was surprised at that revelation, she was talked about mostly on campus where he attended college but never saw her face. Cathy was right about Relena, from what he heard she was intelligent. He couldn't stop glancing now and then her way. Sometimes their eyes would meet and she would smile and look away.

"Wow, you must be hounded by reporters a lot then." Heero said finally. "Oh they don't worry me too much Heero. I know they're harmless." She said as she looked out her side of the car window. Nodding Heero continued his way home.

After forty five minutes later they had arrived at Cathy's parents house. After unloading their luggage of the SUV Heero looked up to see Relena pulling her luggage alongside Cathy. Her smiles were heartwarming and he immediately was drawn to her voice and beauty.

Upon entering the house they were greeted by Cathy and Heero's parents. "Oh! Look at the both of you. Time does fly doesn't it. You both have grown into lovely ladies." Cathy's mom said as she welcomed them inside. "Wow, You must be Relena. We've heard so much about you dear. Also thank you for keeping an eye out for our Cathy. She can be a handful" Cathy's father shook Relena's hand.

"Adventurous is more like it…" Relena said as she giggled earning a small swat to the shoulder from Cathy. "Alright girls let's get you settled in and we can go out for dinner to celebrate." Cathy's mom announced.

They headed upstairs and Heero stayed by the front door watching them ascend the steps carrying their luggage. "Heero go get dressed we're going out to dinner for Relena and Cathy's homecoming. Her parents are in Versailles so she'll be here till they come back." Cathy's mom said as she and her husband also ascended the stairs to get ready.

Heero gave out a long sigh, it will definitely be one long night. They all descended down the stairs and Heero stood with his arms crossed waiting patiently for his family and Relena.

"I don't think we're all going to fit in your car Heero. We should take separate cars, Cathy you can ride with me and your father. We have plenty to talk about on the way over. Heero, you and Relena can meet us at the restaurant. Hope you don't mind Relena." Cathy's mom asked.

"No no it's alright with me. Heero would you mind?" Relena asked facing him directly.

"Uh... no of course not." Heero said unsure why he began stuttering. He led her out onto the driveway and opened the car door for her, waited patiently as she sat inside and he closed her door.

Cathy looked at him with an amuse feature across her face, she smirked and giggled softly following her parents to their car.

The drive to the restaurant was an uncomfortable feeling and Heero couldn't place it. "So, Heero. Cathy tells me you're majoring in mechanical engineering, I think that's great! How's it going to so far?" Relena asked hoping to clear the quiet atmosphere.

"It's something I've always wanted to do, it's all going well I guess." Heero replied eyes never leaving the road.

"Hmm…it must be exciting! I too had an interest in Mechanical engineering. Most especially learning design, analysis, manufacturing and maintenance of machines and mechanical production techniques." Relena said as she looked at his direction.

"I'm blown away with your interest in something such as mine Relena." Heero said smiling. "Well then, that's something we have in common my friend." She said as she looked out the window smiling.

Heero just smirked at her remark, she was an interesting one alright. His girlfriend could care less about his studies or even take interest in his field of study. She always said its not really a profession in our day and age.

He heard Relena gasp from his side and he took his eyes of the road to glance at her direction. They were passing New Port City's annual fairground. "Heero do you know how long they'll be open for? I really wanna go!" she said with excitement.

"They've been open for a week, it'll be a while till they close." Heero replied. "That's great! I can't wait to go. I'm sure it'll be fun. We should go Heero!" she exclaimed. He took a side glance and she was looking at him such a bright smile it began to make him melt.

"Sure Relena."

They arrived at the restaurant and waited patiently for his parents, he decided to sign themselves in for a table. The list was quite long and wondered how long it would be till they were seated.

He made his way back to where Relena stood now with his parents and sister . "Might be a while until we get a table." Heero said.

He was about to suggest another restaurant but his cell phone rang.

Relena knitted her eyebrows at Heero and approached the maître d'. His eyes followed her as he spoke on the phone, he wondered what she was doing talking to the maître d'. She smiled and gave a little laugh, she nodded and headed back his way.

"I'm out with my family tonight, Cathy came home from college and she'll be here for vacation. I don't know. I'm going to spend time with my family. I'll call you when I can okay." Heero hung up and placed his phone in his pocket.

"Our table is ready, let's go?" Relena said and Cathy kept giggling. " Using your status again are we?" Cathy joked slightly.

"My family has a reserved table here, we don't make reservations. It's always prepared for myself or my parents." Relena said. Heero didn't know what came over him but he offered her his arm which she took and led her inside the restaurant to their table.

Sylvia leaned back on her bed and looked at the phone in her hand. After speaking with Heero, she was utterly distraught. He never pushed her aside like he did tonight. "So what if his sister is back for vacation. He can't just push me off like that. He'll be very sorry." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 2

Dinner went smoothly as they feasted on delicious gourmet food, from the main course all the way to dessert. Cathy was happy to be home with her family, she had be gone for four years and now sitting with her parents, her brother and her best friend she couldn't ask for more during her visit.

"So Cathy, on our drive over here you mentioned that Relena would be graduating as your valedictorian?" Cathy's mother asked.

"Most definitely mom! She's part of every committee there is on campus and she's the only one I know that gets straight A's at everything." Cathy said eating her dessert.

"Now, Cathy don't go boasting about me during your family dinner. You should also give yourself some recognition for your hard work. Don't be surprised that they announce you as valedictorian." Relena said as she took a sip of her water.

"See! Who talks like _that_?" Cathy asked pointing with her fork at Relena's direction.

"Please… Cathy probably snoozes throughout the whole lecture of every class and just by luck aces all its quizzes and exams." Heero joked and Cathy was about to get up and strangle her brother until Relena let out a giggle.

"Heero now that was very mean. A typical thing a brother would say. Although you should give your baby sister some credit. She does excel quite greatly with her studies." Relena said as she smiled at him. For the second time of the night Relena managed to make his heart flutter with her smiles.

"Awww…Relena! Thank you! Again… Who talks like that!" Cathy said from across the table.

"She's obligated to say nice things, Cathy she is after all your best friend." Heero added with a little smirk. Relena laughed and playfully jabbed his shoulder lightly. He too began laughing, it made him feel different.

Cathy looked to her parents, then to where Heero and Relena continued to laugh. She and her parents were surprised to hear his laugh, it had been so long. Bringing Relena was a terrific idea.

On their way home, Relena looked out the car window of Heero's car. Why was it all of a sudden she began to feel some sort of liking to her best friend's brother.

She knew she couldn't, he was already in a relationship. "Um, so Heero…Cathy tells me you have a girlfriend." She asked.

"Yes, but it's complicated Relena." He replied as he drove through the busy streets. "Hmm… I see… must be nice to be in a relationship. Don't worry I won't ask you about it anymore. I didn't mean to pry with your personal life Heero." Relena said as she began to fiddle with the strap of her purse.

"Don't worry about it Relena. It's okay. I'm sure my sister's filled you in about her opinions of Sylvia." Heero replied. Relena just nodded and looked out the window again. "I know she doesn't like Sylvia very much." Heero stated plainly.

"She's your sister Heero, she's only looking out for you. To be honest she's a little over protective when she talks about you, Heero. She wants you to be happy, she wants you to be with someone that would take care of you and make you happy." Relena said finally looking at him.

"She has nothing to worry about Relena. I'm okay." He replied, shocked at what he Relena just said.

"Hmm.. if you're happy with her, then don't worry. I'll tell Cathy to stop with the madness of being overprotective." Relena said.

"Hn…"

As they arrived back at the house, Relena was about to open the car door but Heero opened it for her. She got down the car and smiled at him as she walked up the steps. Heero watched as she opened the front door and walked in. His cellphone rang and immediately he knew who it was.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! I was wondering when you were gonna call. I'm guessing dinner with your family is over?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah… I wanted to talk to you about something." Heero said as he leaned his back against the car. "Oh? What about Heero?" Sylvia asked.

"I've been wanting to talk you about us, it's just not working out for me anymore Sylvia." Heero explained hoping she would understand.

"Wait… What! Are you breaking up with me Heero?" Sylvia asked outraged over the phone.

"I'm sorry Sylvia. But it's just not working out for me." Heero replied.

"Was it your sister that filled your head with this!" Sylvia asked gripping the phone.

"No, this was entirely all on me Sylvia. Cathy hasn't spoken about you nor did I speak to her about you. I can't do this anymore Sylvia." Heero replied, upset at her assumption.

"Or maybe you've been seeing someone else. Maybe that's why! No, you can't break up with me Heero! I won't let this happen." Sylvia said her voice becoming louder and louder over the phone.

Relena got dressed for the night and looked out the window of Cathy's bedroom. Heero was still outside on the driveway talking on the phone, it seemed he was upset.

"Relena I'm gonna take a long long bubble bath, if I don't come out in an hour I probably fell asleep, check up on me would ya." Cathy said as she entered the bathroom in her robe. Relena shook her head and gave a small laugh.

She decided to check up on Heero, she went down the stairs and peaked through the curtain of the side window of the front door. Heero was still talking and she could hear his frustration.

"Sylvia there's really nothing you could do to change my mind. I'm ending this now. It was going to happen one way or another. It was always about you Sylvia. You know what I don't even have to explain anymore. We're _**done**_." Heero said as he hung up the phone.

He placed his cell phone inside his jacket and stared up at the night sky as he leaned against the car. He was relieved to have ended his relationship with Sylvia, but he knew she wouldn't give up easily. But now he would be able to spend time with his family.

He decided it would be best to go inside before he caught a cold with the night air. As he was about to close the front gate, it started raining really hard. Relena saw him struggle with closing the gate as it began to rain. Grabbing the umbrella by the door she went outside to help him.

Heero managed to finally pull the gate closed when he heard Relena call his name. He turned to see her running down the drive way with an umbrella.

"Heero!"

"Relena be careful it's slippery!" He called out into the rain. She was almost near him when she tripped forward.

She closed her eyes anticipating the fall but it never came. Heero caught her in time before she fell face forward. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She slowly stood up and held the umbrella firmly in her hand as she sheltered them both.

They both stood still as he held her tightly. Their eyes met and suddenly it felt as if time stood still. "Are you okay Relena? What are you doing out here?" Heero asked, still holding her waist with her body against his.

"I was downstairs and noticed you were still outside. It began to rain so I thought I would help you. You seem to struggle with the gate." Relena replied panting. They were so close, Relena's face flushed at their proximity.

"Um, Heero you're drenched from the rain. Let's go inside before you catch a cold, wouldn't want to hear Cathy yelling at you now, do we?" Relena said as they turned to walk up the drive way. He gave chuckle at her comment. Heero kept his arm around her waist to prevent her from slipping again.

As they entered the house, Relena went upstairs to get him a towel. He stood at the front door mesmerized by their embrace.

Relena descended the stairs holding two towels in her hands. She looked to see that Heero was staring at her intently.

"Here you go Heero. You should quickly get changed." Relena said as she handed him the towels. "Thanks Relena." Heero replied.

Relena leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Heero." She said as she made her way up the stairs and into Cathy's room.

Heero was surprised by her kiss, his eyes followed her up the stairs. He waited till he heard the click of the door closing. Relena was slowly changing him, could it be he was beginning to be happy?

Relena entered Cathy's room and leaned against the door. She smiled to herself, she didn't know what urged her to kiss him Good night. Somehow it just felt right.

The bathroom door opened and Cathy appeared all flushed from her bubble bath.

"Now, that wasn't long was it?" She asked as she wrapped a towel over her head. "Relena are you okay?"

"Hmmm… never better Cathy. Let's get some sleep we've got a long day tomorrow." Relena replied as she laid on the soft mattress.

"Awww…man it's raining!" Cathy said as she looked out the window.

"Hmm… yeah it's raining.." Relena said as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Relena woke up to the sound of doors closing, a loud sound echoed through the house. Lazily she got up to see Cathy's parents leaving, probably heading to work as she pulled the lace curtain.

She turned around to see Cathy's sleeping form bundled in the comforter snoring quite loudly. Shaking her head, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She washed her face with cold water and changed out of her pajamas.

She went downstairs to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and noticed the bright fluorescent orange post its on the refrigerator door. She wondered how it was to be raised in their home.

Heero and Cathy 's parents spoiled them both. Reading the post its she came across one that made her laugh out loud. "Be nice to each other please. We have a guest." It read.

She held the mug in her hand and thought of her parents, she missed them dearly. Deciding to send them a message she went upstairs to get her cell phone. As she reached the bedroom door, the sound of coughing brought her attention to the hallway.

Slowly she walked passed Cathy's parent's room and stopped at the last room on the left which was Heero's. She placed her ear by the door and listened in. There was nothing, she straightened up and decided to leave. Then she heard it again. Knocking on the door she called out.

"Heero? Heero? It's Relena, are you okay?" She asked. All she heard was more coughing, she turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

Knocking lightly as she slowly opened the door "Heero?" then she stepped inside the dark room. Little light peered through the dark curtains, she walked towards his bed. He was bundled up in his comforter. She kneeled down by his bed and placed her palm on his forehead.

She gasped, the touch felt like fire on her skin. Heero had a high fever and he was coughing badly, "it must have been from the rain last night" she thought. Quickly she went back to the kitchen to find a deep bowl and a small towel. Going back inside his bedroom she quickly went inside his bathroom to put cold water into the bowl.

She kneeled beside him again, she placed her hands on his. Then he opened his eyes, he was taken aback by her appearance. "Heero you have a fever and your coughing. Please let me help you." Relena said.

He nodded and brought himself halfway up. Relena flushed as she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She sat by him as she began to place the cold cloth onto his forehead, then onto his neck and slowly on his shoulders.

He began to tremble.

"Heero lie back down I'll leave this cloth on your forehead to absorb the heat. Let me get you some soup and medicine. I'll be right back." Relena said as she place the white cold cloth on his forehead.

Heero watched her leave, never had anyone showed that kind of attention. He felt weak, his body felt cold but the outside he was burning.

Few minutes later Relena came in with a small tray in her hands. She made him chicken noodle soup and brought him medicine with a glass of water.

"Relena?" Cathy's voice echoed down the hallway. "Cathy I'm here." Relena replied.

"Geez, Relena what are you doing in my brother's room?" Cathy asked as she opened the door.

"Heero are you okay?" She asked noticing the beads of sweat on Heero's face. "Cathy he has a fever and he's coughing too. I'll take care of him." Relena replied as she took the cloth from his forehead and dipped it in the cold water again. She wringed the cloth and placed it on his head.

"No no Relena I'll do it. You can go with Hilde." Cathy said as she came closer, but watched at the way Relena catered to her brother.

"It's alright Cathy, I want to take care of him. You can go with Hilde. Maybe we can go out tomorrow, all together when Heero's feeling better. I did want to go to the fairgrounds, and Heero promised me we'd go." Relena said as she began to stir the soup to bring the heat down.

Raising her eyebrow she looked at Heero and he smirked. Cathy's eyes squinted at his direction. "Are you sure?" Cathy asked.

"Your parents have gone to work and left a plethora of post its on the refrigerator door. I'll take care of him Cathy, trust me." Relena said as she continued to stir the soup.

"Alright, Relena. Heero don't get any _ideas_." Cathy said as she stood up and left.

Slowly Relena began feeding Heero his soup, blowing it to cool down. He couldn't believe what was happening, she was taking care of him.

As he finished his soup, Relena deposited cough syrup on to the measuring cup and handed it to him to take. She gave him a glass of water and he suddenly began to feel better.

"You should feel better soon, Heero." Relena said as she placed the glass of water and the empty soup bowl onto the tray. She then picked up the bowl of water and went to the bathroom to refill it with new water.

He watched as she catered to his health, he owed her for sure for taking time to take care of him. He was beginning to have feeling for her, and it seemed she too began to show interest in him.

"Heero I'll just clear this up real quick. I'll be right back." Relena said as she picked up the tray and headed out the door and towards the kitchen. As Relena washed the dishes she couldn't help but think of him. She felt guilty for having feelings for him, especially he was in a relationship.

As she finished placing the bowl onto the dish rack she poured him a new glass of water.

She headed up the stairs and went to check on Cathy before she went back to check on Heero. "Cathy?" Relena asked. "Hey is he feeling better?" She asked worriedly.

"I gave him medicine and a soup to give him some sort of energy and nourishment. He's a bit weak though." Relena said as she sat next to Cathy. "Thank you Relena, I should be the one taking care of him." Cathy said.

"Enjoy your vacation. I just tagged a long remember and plus it seems your brother is beginning to lighten up." Relena replied.

"All thanks to you. We haven't heard him laugh in so long." Cathy said as she gave a weak smile. "Okay okay you better go before Hilde thinks you bailed. Send her my love." Relena said getting up and heading to leave.

"Relena?" Cathy called out. "Hmm?" Relena turned around.

"Never mind, I forgot." Cathy said as she watched Relena leave.

Cathy stepped out of her room and looked to her right at where Heero's door was slightly opened. She smiled to herself. " _ **If only you could be the one for him.."**_ She thought as she descended down the stairs.

"How are you feeling, Heero?" Relena asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Much better than I was earlier, all thanks to you." He replied. The sound of his cell phone ringing halted their conversation.

Knowing who it was Heero had an idea.

"Relena can you do me a favor, please and answer that for me?" Heero asked.

"Sure. Hang on." She said as she fished it out of his jacket. "It's Sylvia." Relena said as she looked at caller ID. He shrugged.

"Hello?" Relena answered looking at him curiously.

"Hello? I'm sorry who is this?" Sylvia asked upset at the receiver.

"I believe you called, so why don't I ask who you are?" Relena asked a little annoyed.

"Whatever. May I speak with Heero?" She asked.

Relena looked at Heero who was shaking his head.

She had to hold back her giggle. She placed the call on speaker.

"Sorry, he's still asleep. May I ask who is calling? Should I wake him?" Relena asked.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked furiously. Heero shook his head, he knew she wouldn't give up easily.

"Why don't you call back later and ask him yourself? Then again I don't think he'll be answering anymore of your calls." Relena replied.

Sylvia hung up.

"Heero would you mind telling me what's going on?" Relena asked somewhat amused.

"I broke up with her last night. That's why I was outside in the rain. She wouldn't accept it." He explained.

"So she's the reason why you're sick, Heero?" Relena asked. She was beginning to not like this Sylvia.

"Yup. I just hope she doesn't call anymore." He replied taking the phone from her hand.

"Relena thanks for taking care of me I.." Heero began but was cut off when his cell phone rang again. Thinking it would be Sylvia calling again he didn't bother to check his phone. Groaning he answered.

"Hello?"

It wasn't Sylvia calling this time. "Yes Sir it's just I caught a cold from the rain last night. But I'll be there. Thank you sir." Heero said as he hung up the phone.

Relena looked at him curiously. "That was the college dean. He wanted to speak with me in person. I have to go." Heero said pushing his bed sheet aside.

"Um, if it's okay with you I'd like to go with you. You're still a little weak Heero let me drive you there." Relena suggested.

"Are you sure Relena? That's a lot to ask of you." Heero said as he stood up from the bed . "Oh, uhh … if you don't want me to go it's okay. I'd be alone here." Relena said as she casted her eyes downward.

Sensing he might have said something wrong he placed his hand on top of hers. "Go get ready." He said and she smiled at him. Quickly she left to change and Heero was sure today would be an interesting one.

Heero waited at the front door and looked up the stairs as he heard Cathy's bedroom door close. Relena came down wearing a short white dress with her beige bag that slung across her body. "Hey let's go I'm driving. Just show me the way." Relena said.

" I was thinking of taking my other car today Relena." Heero said with a smirk. "Oh? Well then hand me the keys and show me which car we're using." She replied.

Pulling her hand he took her the garage in the back. He turned on the lights and pressed the button to open the garage doors. A white two door sports car with red calipers and dark tint right before her eyes. She was so excited and jumped a little. "Oh please Heero let me drive!"

Handing her the keys "Are you sure you could handle It?" he asked. He knew girls wouldn't be able to drive a car as fast as this one. Not to mention it was standard transmission.

She took the keys in her hands and unlocked the door. She sat inside the drivers seat and marveled at the interior. Heero sat beside her on the passenger seat and gave her a side glance.

Putting the key in the ignition, Relena stepped on the clutch and turned the key. The engine started with a roar, Heero's reaction was completely priceless.

"Ready to go Heero?" She asked as she smiled at him. She looked so appealing, he began to like her even more. Shaking his head he couldn't hold down his chuckle.

"Yeah, let's get outta here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 4

Heero was completely taken away at the way Relena drove down the streets. He never let anyone drive his car, this one in particular. Not even Sylvia but of course she couldn't, she didn't know how to drive standard. Every time She would shift gears it would increase the speed of the car and it brought back some good memories.

A red car had almost side swiped them and Relena moved to the left to avoid getting hit. As soon as the car passed them Relena became furious.

"Ugh!" Shifting to fourth gear she chased after the red car, speeding and passing cars switching lane by lane. "Relena, are you okay ?" Heero asked as he was surprised at her actions, he knew who was driving the red car. She maneuvered his car as if it was her own.

She finally caught up to the red car and stayed close behind him at a traffic stop.

"Ugh! I dislike arrogant jerks on the road." She said with one hand gripping the steering wheel and her right hand on the stick shift. " _Damn_ , she's sexy when she's mad." He thought to himself.

As soon as the light turned green, the red car in front of her sped off quickly than she anticipated. "Turn left here Relena the university would be on your right." Heero said as he watched Relena shift into gear.

"Hmmm…okay it seems this jerk is also heading towards the university." Relena said as she focused on car in front of her. Shaking his head he knew this would be interesting.

As they pulled up and parked, Relena waited for the driver to get down. When the driver's door opened, she watched as a tall man with green eyes get down, hair covered half of his face.

Relena hastily opened the door and got down. The surprised look across the other driver's face confused her as she stared at him not saying a word. Heero walked over to where she stood facing the other driver. He leaned on the driver's door as he stood right next to her their arms touching.

He smirked at the other driver. "Impressive driving Miss, couldn't tell the difference of who was behind me." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well, you almost hit us!" Relena yelled.

"Easy _Baby_ …" Heero said letting the pet name roll off his tongue. She didn't mind, she continued to glare at her new opponent.

"Seems you finally nabbed someone who fits you perfectly, Heero." He said as he flashed her a smile and walked towards the university admission office.

Turning to face him she was mad but something about Heero made her giggle . "Did he just say what I think he said? What was that suppose to mean? Hmm?" She asked amused.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her along with him and headed towards the dean's office not replying to her question he simply smiled. As they entered Heero noticed the stares and whispers as they both walked down the hallway together with her hand on the crook of his arm.

Relena's eyes wondered the vast halls filled with bulletin boards and newsletters. One caught her attention and she dragged Heero along with her. An announcement of a convention for mechanical engineering majors. "Heero do you want to go?" Relena asked.

"Let's go to the dean's office. It has something to do with that." Heero said as they made their way to the office.

"You go on ahead Heero, I'll wait right here." Relena said as she took a seat by the door. Heero nodded and knocked on the dean's door. Upon hearing the dean's voice to enter Heero stepped in and closed the door.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see. Please have a seat Heero. You've done excellent and commendable work with your studies and apprenticeship. As you know we have a convention coming up next week and I would like you to showcase your skills and knowledge. We have many important guests attending and would provide additional funding towards the field of Mechanical engineering." The dean explained.

"I'm honored sir. Would you mind giving me a day or two before I give you my decision." Heero asked.

"Very well Heero. Just know that this convention will help you with your future." The dean continued. Heero nodded and stood up slowly as did the dean himself. Heero outstretched his arm and shook the dean's hand.

"I understand sir. Thank you." Heero replied.

"Here I'll walk you out." The dean said as he made his way towards the door.

Relena stood up as she heard the door open. Heero and the dean walked out together and Relena smiled. She couldn't wait to hear about everything.

"Miss Darlian. Definitely a surprise to see you here at our university. Have you been assisted?" he asked very surprised and anxious as the daughter of the foreign minister stood before him.

Relena walked towards him and shook his hand. "I was just waiting for Heero, Sir." Relena said as she looked at Heero who was looking at her intently. She wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Is that So? I wasn't aware Mr. Yuy you were involved with such an influential woman. Well I hope you'll convince him to join in the convention this year." The dean said looking at Heero then back to Relena.

"Oh? If you would please give him time to give you an answer." Relena said.

"Yes of course." The dean replied.

Heero walked towards Relena to join her at her side. "Thank you for your time Sir. He'll get back to you when he's ready." She said as she smiled and turned around with Heero nodding and following her out the office.

As the began to walk back towards the parking lot Heero thought about what the dean had said. He completely forgot Relena was the daughter of the foreign minister.

"How are you feeling Heero? Are you feeling much better now?" Relena asked as they neared the car.

"Um… Yeah I'm okay now Relena. All thanks to you and thanks for coming with me today." Heero said as they stopped on front of his car.

"I believe your friend from earlier and the Dean are under the impression that you and I are involved." Relena said blushing slightly at his direction. She handed him his keys, and they both got into the car. "Hn…"

As Heero started the car he thought about what she had said. Trowa and the Dean assumed they were together. The comment Trowa had given earlier made him think. Was she his best match?

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Hmmm…What does?" Relena replied. Unsure what he pertaining to.

"If they think your involved with me." Heero said plainly.

"Hmm… no I mean your not with her any more anyway, and you did call me baby." She replied and giggling at the end of her sentence.

When Relena turned to face him she smiled. Not knowing what came over him, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She was shocked at first, then she responded lightly by kissing him back.

" _What's happening? I had just ended a relationship. Was I falling in love with my sister's best friend?"_ He thought to himself as he deepened his kiss. Never had he felt so happy in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 5

"Mmm…."Relena couldn't believe she was kissing her best friend's brother. Cathy would definitely have a heart attack or worse she would tease her to oblivion.

"Heero?" She said as she opened her eyes and their lips parted.

"I… I'm sorry Relena, I didn't know what came over me." Heero replied a little embarrassed at his bold move. "Do you regret it?" Relena asked as she gave a hint of sarcasm.

Shaking his head "Not one bit…" he replied and Relena giggled. "Are you sure you're feeling much better Heero?" Relena asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Relena, I'm okay. Let's get home." Heero said as he eased the car out of the parking lot of the university.

Arriving back at the house, Heero parked his car in the garage. Relena unfastened her seat belt and looked at Heero who seem to be lost in a trance. "Heero?" Relena asked as she placed her hand on arm.

"Sorry, Relena. Let's get inside. No one's home yet." Heero replied as he stepped out of the car. She nodded and followed after him.

As they passed the front door headed upstairs the doorbell rang. Heero was already half way up and Relena turned at the foot of the stairs. "Should I answer it Heero?" Relena asked.

"Here let me." Heero said as he descended the stairs and Relena waited. Upon opening the door Heero's mood had changed as he now faced his ex-girlfriend. "What are you doing here Sylvia? What do you want?" Heero asked, unsure of her intentions.

"I wanted to clear things up with you. I was hoping you would give me a chance. Come on, who would you find better me." Sylvia said with playful smile.

Relena rolled her eyes, she was blocked from the view as Heero held the door opened slightly. He scoffed at her statement, he Was beginning to become upset.

"I made it clear Sylvia we are done." Heero replied. Relena began to feel somewhat irritated, he had just gotten better from his sickness this morning.

"Sylvia please leave, there's nothing you could do or say. We're done. I don't know how to make it clearer than that. So please just leave." He said. As she heard Heero becoming more and more frustrated, she had to put an end to this.

Sylvia crossed her arms, adamant she wasn't going no where. She wanted him back desperately.

Slowly Relena approached Heero from behind still covered behind his tall figure. Reaching out she tugged his shirt slightly, Heero remembered that Relena was behind him listening.

"Heero? Who's at the door _honey_?" Relena asked as she came into view. She tried to stifle a laugh with her new pet name. "Oh, hi how are you? And you are?" Relena asked nicely. 'So this is Sylvia' she thought.

Sylvia's eyes grew wide as Relena stood by Heero. "Honey? Excuse me? Who are you?" Sylvia asked clearly upset. "I recognize your voice, you called earlier and I answered his phone. Is there something we can help you with Sylvia? "Relena asked.

Heero played along, knowing Relena's intention of making Sylvia leave. Wrapping one arm around her waist "Sylvia didn't I tell you that we were through? To answer your question I did find someone better." Heero said. Relena tensed a little but she observed the poor woman in front of her.

Sure it was a sad feeling to be in her position but Heero wanted out of the relationship. If Cathy were here she'd be running Sylvia away.

"Sylvia, can you please leave Heero alone now. I'm sure as his ex-girlfriend you'd want him to be happy." Relena said calmly.

"Is this a joke? How could you two be together when he just broke up with me last night!" Sylvia said as her voice began to rise. Heero was about say something but Relena placed her hand on top of Heero's which stayed on her waist.

"Sylvia, please don't be under the impression he's been seeing me while he was with you nor should you assume he's incapable of finding someone better than you. Please don't think of this as a joke, it's real. He's moved on and so should you." Relena said hoping she got her point across.

Heero was completely taken away at her statement. He could kiss her now and he wouldn't regret it. She spoke on his behalf and it made him feel good inside. "Where did you find this one, Heero? She's quite a good actor." Sylvia sneered.

With that comment Relena could see why he needed to get away. She made him unhappy and she wasn't letting it continue. "I'm guessing she doesn't know who I am, Heero." Relena said as she moved away from Heero's grasp and stood in front of Sylvia to squarely look at her.

"My name is Relena Darlian. I attend Harvard University in Cambridge majoring in political science with a minor in Molecular Biology Genetics. I take after my father the foreign minister." Relena explained.

"You… you're kidding. How… how did you two…" Sylvia stuttered she couldn't believe the woman Heero now dated. She felt stupid to be arguing with someone like her, she knew she'd lose.

Heero shook his head, Sylvia was most definitely beaten. She was in no way close in comparison to Relena. He was however surprised at her educational background, he was impressed indeed.

Sighing, Relena began to get tired of the useless banter with Sylvia. "Listen Sylvia, I'm quite tired and I don't have all day to explain anything else to you. But please leave Heero alone now." Relena said and Heero joined here side.

"This isn't over." Sylvia said as she turned around and walked down the driveway. Relena looked at her retreating form. What could she possibly be thinking?

"Hmmm…."

"Relena?" Heero asked as he noticed her eyes never leaving the driveway. Turning to face him "Heero she doesn't seem to understand. Why do I feel sorry for her? She's so controlling." Relena said.

Shrugging Heero didn't know how to explain Sylvia's rebuttals. "? What now?" Relena asked laughing. He smirked and pulled her inside the house shutting the door close.

Heero pulled Relena into a heated kiss and she responded with fervor. "Thank you for what you said earlier." Heero said as he broke this kiss.

"Heero it's the truth, how is it that she would waltz right up here thinking she could get you back with her approach? How could she possibly think that you would come back to her because you wouldn't find someone better. She's wrong." Relena said trying to argue the fact that Sylvia really was wrong for him.

Pulling her close "I did find someone better. If she'll have me…" Heero said giving her a smile that made her weak at the knees.

"Cathy would most likely freak out, but she and your parents already like me." She said getting lost in his deep blue eyes. "and yes to your last question." Relena said as she tip toed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They were falling love..


	6. Chapter 6

Rated (M) for mature readers only!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 6

"So, why is it that you're the only one joining me today Cathy?" Hilde asked as she sat across from Cathy. "My brother is very sick today and Relena wanted to stay home to take care of him. She insisted." Cathy's replied. "You don't think…" Hilde began. "They do seem to have things in common, and not to mention we haven't seen Heero smile or laugh in a while since she came." Cathy explained as she held the mug in her hands.

"Relena would be really good for him Cathy. But how would you feel if they did take things to the next level?" Hilde questioned. "It's Sylvia that would be the obstacle, she's controlled him and kept him away from us. She wouldn't let him go without a fight. But, I'd be happy for my brother if he chose Relena, it would just be weird for me in the beginning I guess." Cathy replied. "We'll just have to see." Hilde said and they continued the rest of their day laughing and catching up.

"Sorry does this mean you and I are…" Heero asked as he sat on the edge of the bed right beside Relena. "Hmm… Do you want us to be? It'll be hard on us, I attend college in Cambridge remember. Plus long distance relationships are quite hard don't you think?" She asked giving him a sweet smile. Heero placed his hand at the back of Relena's neck and brought his lips down to hers. She gave a slight moan and Heero deepened the kiss. As they parted she smiled at him that took his breath away.

"Is this how you were with Sylvia?" Relena asked with a smirk. Shaking his head Heero replied "I took her out on dates, bought her many things, went to parties with her and amongst other things. We never got physical if that's what you're asking. She kept me busy attending to her all the time. As much as I grew tired of it, I couldn't get away."

Relena took his hand in hers and said "We'll then I guess it's your turn to be taken care of. I've never been in a relationship before. Don't worry Heero I will be here to support you in all you do. I've been too busy with school to think about dating, you're the more experienced one."

"You're really different, Relena. I look forward to getting to know you better. Don't worry about the whole long distance relationship problem. We'll make this work." Heero said. "I'm really glad I came along. Although, I heard you sounded a little peeved in the beginning." Relena said as she raised her eyebrow. The look on his face sent Relena laughing uncontrollably as she laid her back on his bed. "I… wasn't peeved Relena. Sylvia had plans that day and Cathy called reminding me to be on time. You know how irritating she is when she nags!" Heero said trying to stop her from laughing.

"Mmhmm…sure. I just thought you really didn't like any of your sister's friends." Relena said. "Well you're the first I've met so far. He replied. "Are you going to tell your parents and Cathy about us?" Relena asked as she stared into his eyes. Heero laid next to her propping his elbow for his chin to rest on his palm. "My parents are probably going to want to go out for dinner again, we could tell them then." Heero replied.

Relena let out a gasp as she got up from the bed. "Heero let me cook dinner tonight for you and your family. Let's get some groceries! It's my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here." She said with excitement as she slowly began walking backwards to exit the bedroom. Heero got up from the bed and in quick strides trapped Relena against the door. "You continue to amaze Relena." Heero said as he gave her another kiss on the lips. "Mmm… are you telling me that you weren't passionate at all with Sylvia?" Heero shook his head. "Mmm…well I've grown to really like this Heero." Relena said as she pulled his head down to meet his lips again.

"I think we have to slow things down a little." Heero said as he chuckled lightly. They've been kissing frequently and it wasn't obvious where it might lead to. "Well, you and I are both adults Heero are you insinuating that you and I can't control ourselves?" Relena asked with seductive tone. "Don't tempt me Relena, you might regret it." Heero countered. He had been thinking about her all day.

"Hmm… well you and I have a few weeks together before I go back to college. Who knows things might get a little too serious between us." Relena said trying to coax something out of Heero. "Be careful Relena… my sister is still out with your friend and could take up the whole day till she gets back. My parents don't come home until dinner. If you and I continue this conversation, we aren't leaving this house." Heero said in the most serious deep tone.

"Hey, I was just playing… don't be too serious. Besides the way you and I have been, don't be surprised if we actually take that step forward. Now let's go." Relena said as she wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and gave him a quick kiss. He surprised again at how she was okay with idea of them becoming intimate.

They both left the house and headed towards the nearest supermarket to purchase groceries for dinner. Relena looked out the window, with a smile she couldn't put away. She felt happy and giddy inside knowing she now had a boyfriend to call her own. She knew he came from a good family, an over achiever like herself and he was most definitely handsome.

Heero on the other hand was out of focus. Relena was beautiful and sexy with the way she seductively urged him on earlier. He couldn't contain his composure as he was plagued by the thought of them being intimate. The sound of her phone ringing caught his attention as he gave her a side glance.

"Hello...Cathy." Relena answered. "Oh, he's okay we're actually heading to buy some groceries. I was thinking of cooking dinner for you and the family tonight. How's that sound?" Relena asked. The sound of Cathy erupting in squeals could be heard on Relena's phone. "Is my brother asking you to cook for him too?" Cathy asked.

"No no Cathy I want to cook dinner tonight he even offered to help me." Relena replied and looked to her left to find Heero staring at her. "Relena… are you and Heero…?" Cathy questioned. "Uhm, I…" Relena began. "He's still with Sylvia and you have no idea how crazy she is about him." Cathy said. "Cathy, is it okay if we can talk about this tonight?" Relena asked. "Okay fine I'll see you tonight. Hilde offered to go shopping." Cathy said before hanging up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Heero asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. "She's asked if you and I were…you know and then mentioned Sylvia. I told her we'll talk tonight." Relena replied and smiled before opening the car door. Her reply made him uneasy, but he knew Sylvia would never come back into his life again especially now he had Relena.

Heero never experienced shopping for groceries, he pushed the cart as he followed Relena who was filling it with vegetables and meat. "How about dessert, Heero?" Relena asked. Heero gave her a smirk and Relena blushed. " ** _Behave_**." Relena said as she poked his chest and walked pass him. He gave slight chuckle and followed after her.

As they were paying for their groceries Relena's phone rang once again. "Hello?" Relena answered. "Good evening Miss Relena. I hope I'm not intruding." The man on the phone replied. "Pagan! I'm sorry I haven't called or given you a visit! It's still a bit early, I can stop by." Relena replied as she handed her credit card to the cashier. "Would you like me to send a car?" Pagan asked. "No that's alright Pagan I'm with my…" Relena said as she looked at Heero who was grabbing the bags of groceries. He waited for her to finish her sentence, he seemed intrigued.

"Miss Relena?" Pagan called. "Uh yes Pagan sorry. I'm with my …boyfriend. We'll be there soon." Relena replied quickly and hung up the call. "You okay Relena?" Heero asked as they reached the car and began loading the groceries. "Yeah. Do you mind taking me to my house? I won't take long." Relena asked. "Sure. Just let me know where." Heero said and she nodded giving him another smile.

Twenty minutes later they arrived in front of a tall iron gate. It opened after Relena punched in the code to grant them access. Heero followed the paved road that lead to the entrance of what seemed like a mansion. A man stood waiting at the end of the steps. Heero parked and exited his car to open Relena's door, she gave him a bright smile as he extended a hand for her which she took.

Relena gave Pagan a warm hug as he greeted them both. "Oh Pagan I'm sorry. Please tell my parents that I did stop by, I've been busy and lost track of many things." Relena said as she followed Pagan inside her home with Heero right behind her. "Pagan, this is Heero Yuy." Relena introduced him as they stepped inside. "Great to meet the first boyfriend of Miss Relena. Please take good care of her young man." Pagan said as he shook Heero's hand. "I will sir. It's great to meet you." Heero replied.

Relena was lost for words as she watched the exchanged between Heero and Pagan. "I know you have plans tonight so I don't expect you to stay too long Miss Relena. I am glad that you came by." Pagan said as he left to the kitchen. Relena smiled at his retreating form, she missed him. "I want to check my room real quick Heero. Come on." Relena said as she pulled him up the stairs. Heero felt small in the massive place Relena called home, they were indeed wealthy. As they reached the last room on the north hall Relena opened it slowly and turned the switch on. As she stepped inside Heero was blinded by the bright light that greeted him.

Her room was quite spacious with numerous books on shelves and a large canopy bed in the middle. Relena disappeared into the walk in closet and Heero continued to look around. As Relena emerged from the closet she held three dresses in her arm and placed it on her desk. She approached Heero and took him by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him firmly on the lips. Heero responded by deepening the kiss and began leading Relena backwards towards her bed. As the back of her legs felt the edge of the bed she pulled him down to land on top of her body.

Heero's kisses began to trail down her cheek then towards her neck. She began to undo the three buttons on her dress to allow Heero access to her chest. She softly moaned as Heero's right hand brushed the skin of her thighs, letting her dress fall as she lifted her legs apart. Relena brought herself halfway up and removed her dress.

Heero's eyes marveled at the beauty body before him. As he undid his shirt Relena loosened his belt and unhooked the button of his pants. She slowly unzipped it letting it fall to the floor. Heero again climbed on top of her giving her another bruising kiss on the lips then down towards the middle of her breasts.

They continued exploring each other's bodies, exploring parts no one has every touched or seen. A vibrating sound stopped them from going further. "Heero I think it's your phone. Why don't you go and answer it?" She asked. Heero shook his head and said " It could wait."

It was the first time for them both to experience pure intimacy. Heero slowly removed her panties as Relena removed her brasserie, pulling the covers over them Heero admired the beautiful woman beneath him. He brought his lips down to hers again and felt Relena's fingertips graze his skin as she tugged his boxers down. Giving a smirk in between their kisses, Heero finally removed the last garment so they both lay naked underneath the sheets.

"Relena? Are you sure about this?" Heero asked. Relena nodded and said "I know it's happening so quickly between us. I just feel comfortable being home and I just wanted to share this day with you."

Heero's lips were on hers in a flash, he slowly entered her knowing she would be in pain. As Relena's body tensed he stopped to look at her, she nodded to let him know she was alright. Heero entered again but this time harder and quicker and her room was filled with sounds of her moans. She winced at the pain in the beginning and slowly relaxed as Heero rocked himself in and out of her. It was absolute bliss and it would burn in their memory forever.

It didn't take long till they both reached their climax, as Heero rolled off of her and to her side. Then he gave her a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom by the walk in closet. Relena began dressing quickly when the sound of Heero's phone began vibrating on the floor. She picked it up and read that it was Sylvia calling. Waiting for Heero to come out of the bathroom she placed it on the nightstand and began fixing her bedsheets. She suddenly felt upset at seeing that name on his phone. Was she being silly and childish?

"Hey you okay?" came Heero's voice from behind her. "Yeah, I'm okay Heero. Your phone rang again. I put it on the nightstand." Relena said as she tucked the last sheet. Heero went to retrieve his phone and his mood suddenly changed as he saw who had called last. "Heero I actually wanted to take my car home today. I'll meet you at your house." She said as she headed towards the bathroom. Heero sensed the change in her mood and caught her wrist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Heero asked again. "Don't worry about me Heero. I'm okay. I'll see you later okay." Relena said hoping Heero would let go of her. Heero reluctantly let go and Relena gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she disappeared into her bathroom.

Heero was at the foot of the stairs when he saw Pagan waiting for him. "Leaving Mr.Yuy? Miss Relena?" he asked. "She's said she'll be taking her car home, Pagan. It was really nice meeting you sir." Heero said before leaving through the front door. Pagan gave a bow for respect and headed to the garage to prepare Relena's car.

Relena closed the door to her bedroom and headed down the stairs. Seeing Sylvia's name on Heero's phone had upset her, especially she and Heero shared their first intimate encounter. She thought hard, knowing she shouldn't act differently with Heero. It plainly wasn't his fault, his ex just couldn't let go. The sound of her car caught her attention and she ran towards the garage.

Pagan stood by the car and waited for Relena to arrive. The sound of the door closing meant her arrival minutes later. "Thank you Pagan. I'll be calling you soon." Relena said as she hugged her faithful Butler goodbye. "Take care miss." He replied as he opened the garage door. Relena took off in flash as her anger continued to build. Driving her white sports car similar to Heero's, Relena drove recklessly on the road as the thoughts of seeing or meeting with Sylvia again danced around her head.

Heero parked his car on the driveway and popped the trunk open to unload the groceries he and Relena purchased earlier on. His head snapped up as he heard loud screeches of tires near him. A white car pulled into the drive way and Heero was stunned to see Relena exit from the driver's side. What he couldn't understand was the smile that he loved to see on her beautiful face was now replaced with a sad frown.

"Hey…something wrong?" Heero asked. Relena took the last bags of groceries from his car and shut the trunk close. "We can talk later Heero." Relena said and began to walk towards the front door. Heero followed after her, concerned of what had transpired. What had happened between them earlier was something special and memorable. "Why was Relena acting this way? Did she know it was Sylvia calling?" Heero thought to himself.

He wanted to be with Relena more than anything...


End file.
